


!!!Warning!!! ______ rising!

by Indominus_Gaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But not Ghostbur ;), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this was written before jan 10th (on the morning of actually), uh yeah idk what else to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indominus_Gaming/pseuds/Indominus_Gaming
Summary: “I don’t think Ghostbur’s here anymore.” The ghost said, still not looking at the other, “I think that, just like Wilbur, Ghostbur died with L’manberg.”“So their both dead?” Dream asked, though he can smell the smugness on the other - he was pleased with this outcome, “Then what are you?”Ghostbur dies with L'manberg and in his place someone else steps up, someone who's willing to do what neither Wilbur or Ghostbur were ready to.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	!!!Warning!!! ______ rising!

Ghostbur stands in the rubble that was once the nation he’d helped repair, eyes sweeping over the still smoking crater. 

His dad had done this. Phil had destroyed the very nation he once tried to stop Wilbur from doing the same. What. A. _Hypocrite_.

The ghost looks up as something moves on the obsidian walkway, a figure reshaping the structures dark silhouette. He looks up at them, feet shifting against the stones as he tilted his head upwards to get a better look at them. It was a slim figure, very still, they were observing. Dream then.

Ghostbur debated just leaving him be, but something pushed him to climb up to the god, and he listened. It took a bit of finessing but he got up, Dream waiting for him at the top.

“Hello Ghostbur, what brings you here?” The masked man asks, he’s not surprised at all with the ghosts appearance - as if he’d been waiting up here for Ghostbur himself. He probably had.

The dead man didn’t answer the other, eyes locked into the destruction below. “Curiosity, perhaps.” He finally hummed.

Dream chuckled by his side, mask tilted in his direction, “How very un-Ghostbur of you to say.”

“I don’t think Ghostbur’s here anymore.” The ghost said, still not looking at the other, “I think that, just like Wilbur, Ghostbur died with L’manberg.”

“So their both dead?” Dream asked, though he can _smell_ the smugness on the other - he was pleased with this outcome, “Then what are you?”

Dead, red eyes glanced over at the god, narrowing as he frowned, “The spirit of a dead nation.” The shape of someone walking along the outskirts of L’manberg caught his attention, and the wings gave away who it was even from this distance, “I’m the ashes of what was once L’manbergs great fire.”

“So your Soot then?” Dream said with a grin, an amused rumble just barely there in his voice.

Soot hummed, eyes still following Phil, “I suppose I am.”

“That’s three lives then. Wilbur, Ghostbur, and now you, Soot. This is your last chance.” 

“Good thing I’m done failing then,” Soot watched as Phil left, diapering towards a portal, “I know what works alive and what doesn't, same for the dead.” 

Dream smirks over at him, even with the mask Soot knows there’s nothing else he could be doing, “So should I be expecting some big things from you soon?”

Soot glared at him, “Maybe. Though I can’t promise you’ll like it very much.”

But Dream just laughed, “Oh I know I won’t. But that’s what makes it all so fun!” He spread his arms wide, as if to show off the destruction beneath himself, “Finally, _finally_ , I have someone to match me in power! Technoblade is good, but you have something else about you, something The Blade could never have.”

“And what is that?”

Dream pulled off his mask, glowing, green eyes hooded by the shadows of the gods hood, “You have nothing to lose.” A toothed grin formed on Dream’s face as he said it, “Do you know what that means, Soot?”

Of course Soot knew, he’d said this himself after all, “It means I can do whatever I want.”

The two kept eye contact for a while after that, simply just staring. Eventually Dream blinked, mask being set back in place as he turned away. Walking off without another word, leaving Soot to his own mind. Yes he did indeed have some big things planned, not just for L’manberg, but for the entire SMP.

Now where did he place his pendant last?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fun little idea I came up with at like 5AM and decided to write out. It'll be on the fly, so that's exiting :3


End file.
